


Replayed in a New Form

by softcolors



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Different Mastermind, Different deaths, May contain spoilers, Multi, Personalities are Different, beta au, different executions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcolors/pseuds/softcolors
Summary: "I want you all to participate in a killing game! Though, it feels funny, it feels like I've seen all of you before!"AU where the Beta designs of the V3 Ensemble get their own killing game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wooFH this has been an idea in my head for a while, but i've never worked up the courage to post it because i'm worried about what other people'll think of my writing,,  
> but that's how you improve, so here i go!!  
> i'm unsure as to whether someone else has written a fic related to this or not, but please note i am not trying to copy anyone  
> this was an idea i had after stumbling across a tumblr about beta v3 characters, and i wondered what they would be like in a killing game instead of their final versions of themselves!
> 
> while their talents will stay the same, their personalities will be altered  
> some may be altered drastically, some not
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!!! <3

Shuichi Saihara- our lovable protagonist!

[Appearance](https://betav3.tumblr.com/post/170620193307/nona-nightingale-look-at-this-sweet-boy-look-at)

Later dubbed "Babyface" by Iruma, Saihara is what you'd expect from a humble detective- shy, nervous, and untrusting in his capabilities. However, Saihara is very emotionally complicated. He's unsure how to feel at certain times, may not show much emotion for certain things at one point, then completely break down from the same thing a few minutes later. He's just a bundle of nerves, good thing he has a friend to protect him!

 

Tenko Chabashira- the strong-but-not-as-strong-as-gonta one!

[Appearance](https://betav3.tumblr.com/post/170579281941/nona-nightingale-nyaaa-its-tenko-wasnt-sure)

Chabashira will originally take on the personality of a timid girl, however she will soon demolish that personality completely and take the form of a logical young lady! Having met Saihara- she may or may not believe in "love at first sight"- has developed a close bond between the two. Tenko will trust him to the very end! Maybe not something you want to do with someone you've just met, but okay. You do you, Chabashira.

 

Kokichi Oma- he's not as much of an asshole but he can be one if you believe in him

[Appearance](https://betav3.tumblr.com/post/173533780155/nona-nightingale-happy-april-fools-everyone-in)

If his initial introduction isn't enough to tell you about this guy, he's not the one for social interaction. He'd rather be locked in his room with nothing but snacks and games rather than conversing with his fellow peers. If you push that first wall down, though, he'll act like a curious and obnoxious child, often asking meaningless questions and pretending to not know something. This is probably to ward you away, though. He's a complicated skeleton kid.

 

Ryoma Hoshi- my sister came up with the nickname "thumb-minion-from-spy-kids-lookin' ass" and i'm crying

[Appearance](https://betav3.tumblr.com/post/170227079287/nona-nightingale-due-to-popular-demand-i-have)

Hoshi is an optomistic little guy, able to believe that everyone has a little bit of good inside of them, no matter what they've done. Hoshi often tries to teach Saihara about tennis, but is scared away by Chabashira staring at him with a stare that says "i'm going to kill you if you don't step away from my boyfriend now GO". Overall, Hoshi just wants everyone to bond with each other and he wants only the best for everyone.

 

Rantaro Amami- he's probably a stoner ngl

[Appearance](https://betav3.tumblr.com/post/173407539728/nona-nightingale-emo-boy-beta-rantaro-is-here)

Amami is quite the specimen- portraying himself to be a good guy at first. As you get closer to him, though, he begins to share his view on the world and this game he became a part of. To sum it up, his views are quite warped. It'd be too difficult to tell you about it here, but trust me when I say that he's not a good person.  ~~he probably wants to kill saihara but if he did that he'd be killed by chabashira before monokuma would even get a chance to breathe in his direction~~

 

Kaede Akamatsu- an absolute gal

[Appearance](https://betav3.tumblr.com/post/171661181417/are-you-going-to-make-a-beta-kaede-sprite-edit)

Akamatsu is rather old-fashioned, often using "y'all" and other contractions instead of just saying "you all" or "probably". She sticks to the stereotype of men being the big bulky workers and the girls being dainty housewives who stay at home, clean, and have babies. Often, she makes her beliefs heard too much, causing irritation in the others. Saihara has taken a particular interest in her, however, much to the dismay and jealousy of Chabashira.

 

Korekiyo Shinguji- he's ok  ~~he's not~~

[Appearance](https://betav3.tumblr.com/post/171170941752/nona-nightingale-i-dont-think-beta-korekiyo-is)

He's a pretty okay guy from the surface. Sure, he's got a few demons, but as long as he has the protection of a school and a bear forcing them to murder one another, he'll be fine. I think. Continuing on, Korekiyo is very passionate about his talent, always looking for ways to learn more about society. While he loves anthropology, he despises what humanity has come to now, wishing he could go back to earlier times.

 

Himiko Yumeno- rawr xd

[Appearance](https://betav3.tumblr.com/post/170400712262/nona-nightingale-with-my-magic-i-became)

Yumeno is trapped in her own little world where the entire human (and animal!) population rests on her shoulders. Believing she originally reincarnated from a bear, she believes that the world is only staying stable by her magic. She usually dishes out commands to the other students, and becomes livid when those demands are not met. While the others brush her off as a pest, she believes her role is bigger than the others.

 

Maki Harukawa- i LOVE CHILDREN

[Appearance (first sprite)](https://betav3.tumblr.com/post/173432973456/silentmusicbox-some-old-sprite-edits-ive)

Unlike her final version, Harukawa absolutely adores everything about small children. From this weakness, Yumeno tends to use her for her own personal gain. Yelling out her needs and desires, Harukawa happily fufills them in hopes that the children that she adores so much will love her back. She also shows fondness towards Hoshi, though he's politely stated many times that he's not a child.

 

Gonta Gokuhara- an absolute UNIT

[Appearance](https://betav3.tumblr.com/post/173540158113/nona-nightingale-the-final-member-of-the-class)

Gokuhara isn't like his pure, innocent self in normal V3, no, rather he knows that a few of his classmates may resort to murder, and he will resort to violence to keep the others safe. He often judges whether or not people are suspicious by their appearance and personality, and never lets his guard down whenever those people are around. If you're deemed suspicious to Gokuhara, good luck trying to change his mind.

 

Angie Yonaga- me me big brush

[Appearance](https://betav3.tumblr.com/post/170917648717/nona-nightingale-its-angie-looking-artsy-as)

Yonaga is often  _too_ creative with her works, usually carrying her brush around if she ever feels a surge of creativity. When those creativity surges come around, she grabs her brush, dips it in whatever liquid she can find that will stick to her brush, and smashes her brush against the thing that's closest to her. Yeah, not the most creative thing, but it helps. Other than that, she's a rather quiet person.

 

Tsumugi Shirogane- plainer than her v3 self

[Appearance](https://betav3.tumblr.com/post/170212393766/nona-nightingale-i-wanted-to-make-beta-tsumugi)

Shirogane is a very plain, boring person. Especially considering the fact that when she makes cosplays, she never lets anyone else besides herself wear them. And she never even shows them to anyone. For some of the ruder people, they find her prescence to be quite annoying and unneeded. Despite people questioning why she's even here in the first place, she tries her best to make herself useful.

 

Kaito Momota- not heterosexual

[Appearance](https://betav3.tumblr.com/post/173489579689/nona-nightingale-look-at-this-cool-guy-beta)

Momota is- to summarize it- an asshole. Let's be honest, just by looking at his appearance and his introduction, you can probably guess that pretty damn quickly. He loves to harass and bully the students shorter than him- Hoshi, Yumeno, Oma, Saihara- and he's constantly trying to expand his list. He values his life over others, and is willing to cripple someone if it means he can live.

 

Kirumi Tojo- i will sweep you until you're clean even on the inside

[Appearance](https://betav3.tumblr.com/post/171354310377/nona-nightingale-beta-kirumi-is-hella-stylish-i)

Tojo is a neat freak, to be expected. But she takes this to a whole nother level, constantly sweeping and spraying and wiping everything. Oh, you're trying to eat? Dust the goddamn sandwich. What's what? It's 12 AM and you're in the middle of a good dream? She'll take your pillow and completely disinfect it, along with your sheets and blankets and probably the entire mattress. She's in need of help.

Miu Iruma- sex

[Appearance](https://betav3.tumblr.com/post/170446752857/nona-nightingale-redrew-one-of-the-beta-designs)

Iruma is as vulgar as her final self- if not more. However, there's a clear difference. She's most likely a sex addict, pretty much willing to have sex anywhere and with anything. As the Ultimate Inventor, she's very "turned on" around Keebo- the poor thing- and will constantly sexually harass him- whether in a class trial or in the vicinity of others. If she is insulted, she will retaliate back and reduce you to a shriveling heap. Classic Iruma.

 

K1-B0/Keebo- deserves better

[Appearance](https://betav3.tumblr.com/post/171928774992/nona-nightingale-beta-keebo-got-a-bit-rusty)

Keebo is a very shy, cowardly robot. He becomes flustered easily, and is very straightforward with his emotions. He usually tries to push away his shyness to help Saihara in some way during the class trial, but is most often reduced to a shriveling mess from Iruma's unwanted sexual advances. He has taken an interest in Oma, and wishes to know more about the small boy, despite Oma's clear signs that he doesn't want Keebo around.


	2. Beginning

At first, there was nothing but silence. If they strained to listen, however, they could hear the faint hum of white noise. Although as time went on, the noise became louder and louder until it was pounding in their eardrums. The noise that came from nowhere was deafening.

And that was what drove Shuichi Saihara awake.

The blur that was his surroundings took a while to adjust into decipherable objects. He noticed his placement on the floor; slumped against the wall in the farthest corner from the exit to the room. He took his time getting up, surveying his environment.

It was a classroom, but Saihara noticed something… off about it. As he accumulated his thoughts, he realized that the class was composed entirely of colors found on the grayscale. He blinked furiously to try and regain color into his vision, but to no avail.

As another body stirred in the corner nearest to his, Saihara jumped. It wasn’t a very high jump, but it made him startled regardless. The figure gently opened their eyes, glancing around them before their gaze shot towards Saihara.

An unusual noise escaped from their throat, most likely due to shock, and they quickly scrambled upwards. Their body was pressed tightly against the wall as their pale gray eyes scanned every part of Saihara’s body. Part of him felt a bit violated.

After what seemed like hours of piercing silence, the other human eventually spoke. “W… Who are you…?” The sudden words made Shuichi flinch ever so slightly. He turned to the other person, trying to portray that he meant no harm by putting his hands up.

“I-I’m Shuichi Saihara. The… The Ultimate Detective.”

“You’re a detective, huh? Then can you tell me where I- or we- are?” The other person placed their hands firmly against their hips, their cowardly persona dissipating as if it never existed.

Saihara was a bit intimidated by this sudden change of personality, but he attempted to mask it to the best of his abilities. “That- I- I-It doesn’t work like that… I haven’t even gotten to look around yet-“

“And you call yourself a detective?!” The other figure stomped their foot, their arms shooting to their sides. Saihara squeaked in surprise, and his arms shot to shield his head.

His voice came out in a strangled bawl. “P-Please don’t hurt me!!” Their head turned to the side slightly with their stare still fixated on the boy. They heaved a sigh of annoyance at the investigator’s actions, but they made their way towards him. Lightly grabbing his forearms, they lowered them and stared Saihara in the eyes.

“Hey, calm down. If it makes you feel any better, I’m Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master.” The girl looked like a mess of monochromatic colors in front of the boy, but she began to take shape when the tears were whisked away from his eyes with her hand. She gave a warm smile, causing the tension in Saihara to evaporate to some extent.

Saihara nodded. “I-It’s a pleasure to meet you, Chabashira-san. D-Do you think we should get out of this classroom and look around? There could be other students here, too.”

“Yeah, sure! C’mon!” Saihara didn’t anticipate for fingers to wrap around his forearm, pulling him towards the exit of the room. The first words that congregated in Saihara’s mind when he was pulled out of the classroom were…

Something’s not right.

Coming to his bearings, he sidled up to Chabashira and walked quietly with her. He couldn’t understand why, but part of him liked the girl in his vicinity. It was most likely from fear that he would be lonely once more in an unfamiliar space. They were just about to turn a corner when a flash of gray sped past them.

Tightening her grip on Saihara’s arm, Chabashira sprinted after the blur. Saihara yelled out in surprise and fear, though he couldn’t come to a halt to tear himself away from Chabashira. Once Chabashira came to a screeching halt, Saihara nearly crashed into her back. When he regained his footing, he shook his head and looked around for what Chabashira was chasing.

Chabashira lightly put her fingers on Saihara’s cheeks and maneuvered his head towards the large doors next to them. “Look. That’s where the blur disappeared into. Should we go in? You’re the detective, after all.” Chabashira released her grip on him to allow him to investigate. Saihara dusted his clothes, beginning to peer around near the door. Nothing seemed off about the door, despite the overgrown grass. That was nearly everywhere, though, so he disregarded that.

“It looks fine.” He confirmed as he pushed open the doors with Chabashira close behind.

There was nothing but a white blur initially, though it eventually faded out to reveal fourteen other figures standing in the gym. At the sound of the door, they all turned to stare at Saihara and Chabashira. Saihara felt Chabashira’s grip on his arm tighten from nervousness and… maybe… protectiveness?

One girl sliced through the silence. “Grrahhh, guess I missed those two.” Said girl sported a dark gray bear hoodie with light gray stars on it. Underneath was a white shirt and a gray necklace with a light gray bell. She had dark gray boots, the same shade of dark gray as the one on her hoodie.

Once the silence was broken, a cacophony of voices decimated what was once left of the silence. “Eh, it happens.”

“What do you mean ‘it happens’?!”

“If you guys start panicking, we’ll never know where we are.”

“Shut up, Thumb-Minion-From-Spy-Kids-lookin’ ass!”

“Iruma-san, you don’t have to be so foul towards a boy you’ve only recently met!”

“Allllllllrighty, then! If this is everyone, then let’s get this show rrrrrrolling!” A shrill voice sliced through the other voices, the room soon falling silent. With everyone’s attention, a bear jumped up from its placement on the floor onto the desk that was provided in front of it. The bear’s left half was black, and its right was white. Its white half had a beady black eye while its right had a red jagged eye.

Wait.

It was red? Saihara suddenly stumbled backwards, Chabashira quickly catching him and stabilizing him. So far, the only colors Saihara could see were some variation of gray. Seeing color now filled his head to the brim with thoughts that swirled around in his head until it nearly nauseated him.

“Oh my GOSH!!! A BEAR!!!” The same girl with the bear hoodie squealed, running towards the bear. She would have made it if not for another girl picking her up gently.

The girl talked to the smaller girl in a soft tone. “Sweetie, you don’t know who that bear is. It could be dangerous. And I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Damn right I’m dangerous! I ain’t cuddly, I’m big n’ bad!” The bear erupted into laughter, only to have it cut off by another voice.

A man with purple hair and eyes was staring up at the bear, his arms hanging limply at his sides. “Hey, so, liiiiiiiiike, if you’re the reason why we’re here, can you at least let us see color again? It’s getting annoying having to categorize people by height.”

“Puhuhu, of course!” The bear then pulled out what appeared to be a bomb. Before anyone could react, the bomb went off. Saihara’s vision was soon replaced with nothing but white. It stayed that way for quite a while.

He only regained his vision when Chabashira was shaking his shoulders violently, trying to get him to respond. “I’m alright, Chabashira-san-“ He paused when he realized that he could actually see her. He could _see_ her. Not just in gray. In actual _color_. And he would be lying if he said she didn’t look somewhat appealing.

Looking around sent a wave of relief over Saihara as he saw the other students standing nearby in color. His relief didn’t last for long, however, as the bear began speaking again. “Alright, you Ultimates! I’m your headmaster, Monokuma! And I know this’ll sound weird and bad and you’re gonna react all dramatically, but I want you students with your Ultimate-level talents to participate in a killing game!”

His words were greeted with silence. Not long after, distressed screams from the others chimed their disapproval.

“Huh?! 5ur3ly y0u mu57 b3 j0k1n6!”

“Bastard, there’s no way in hell I’m doing something like that!”

“This is truly a turn of events, hmm?”

“As if I’m gonna stoop to a level that low!”

“Quiet!!” The bear shouted, silencing the rest of the shouts. “Even if you deny that you’ll kill someone now, one of you’ll eventually snap! Then _bam_! Dead body!” The permanent grin plastered to his left side seemed to stretch into a wider grin.

“Whether you want to stab, crush, choke, drown, hang, torture, or poison your victims, all forms of murder are acceptable! Just make sure you make it discreet, so you don’t get caught! Puhuhuhu!” Monokuma stared down at the sixteen Ultimates below him, their eyes filled with panic and distress.

Amid the panic, the same purple-haired man raised his hand. “So, uhhhhh, you’re saying that we need to kill each other, which is whatever, but I don’t even know anyone’s names yet. You just brought us here without letting us get to know each other. Like, if I wanna kill someone, I should at _least_ know their name, right?”

The bear pondered the question for a moment. “You’re right! You all can introduce yourselves to one another, and I’ll just wait for one of you to lose your marbles!” And with that, he was gone.

The other students stayed silent, staring at one another. Chabashira was holding Saihara’s arm tightly while the uneasy silence filled the air. Eventually, however, a voice spoke up. “Come on, everybody, you can’t expect us to become friends if we just stare at one another.”

The stares of the students turned to a tall male with blue eyes and dull purple hair. His hair had streaks of blonde running through portions of it. “You heard me, right? Well, come on. Mono-what’s-it’s-name gave us some time to introduce ourselves, so that’s what we should do. I’ll go first. I’m Rantaro Amami. While I can’t remember my Ultimate talent- if I even have one- at this moment, I’ll try and help you guys to the best of my abilities.” The others nodded in possible thanks. Chabashira was about to introduce herself when Saihara felt a buzz in his backpack.

“A-Ah-“ He immediately straightened himself up, trying to ignore the eyes that burned in his forehead as he took his backpack from his shoulders. Setting it on the floor, he rummaged through it until he pulled out a rectangular tablet.

“I di-didn’t have this in my bag before…” Saihara attempted to turn the device on, only succeeding when Chabashira stepped in to help. A small icon of a bear head with an eye that looked identical to Monokuma’s left eye rotated on the screen. On the outside of the icon was a white ring, and on the outside of that white ring was the word “Monopad”. It spun for a moment before opening a menu with six icons lined up vertically next to each other.

Chabashira placed a hand gently on Saihara’s shoulder, leaning forward to look at the screen. “What is _that_? Do we all have one?” The other students began to inspect their pockets (if they had them), and surely enough, there was a Monopad for each student.

When Saihara selected the “Report Card” icon, the images on the screen were replaced with a list of the fifteen other students and information about them. Of course, the only ones accessible on Saihara’s Monopad were himself and Rantaro. He concluded that because he introduced himself, new information was filled out on everyone’s Monopad.

“Well, if Amami-kun introduced himself, then it would only be fair for everyone else to as well. I am Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective.” When his introduction was completed, a buzz sounded from the other students’ handbooks. They all silently put their handbooks in their pockets to inspect later.

Chabashira jumped up when Saihara introduced himself. “Yo, I’m Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master! So, watch what you say around me, or else I’ll floor you! Except you, Saihara.” She put an arm around the detective, smiling warmly. Saihara felt his cheeks heat up with a tingling sensation but chose to ignore it for the time being.

All Saihara could do now was wait patiently for the introductions to be over.

“I am Korekiyo Shinguji. I am known for my talent as the Ultimate Anthropologist.”

“Grrahhh, I’m Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician! I’m a reincarnation of a bear, and I’ll eat all of you!”

“Alright, y’all! ‘m Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist!”

“Kaito Momota, Ultimate Astronaut. I’m not gonna go around trustin’ you lot, I’m just introducing myself, so I don’t get my ass kicked.”

“I am Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist. As a warning to anyone thinking about harming another student, I will not allow you to perform such an act of violence.”

“Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Child Caregiver!”

“1'm K33b0, 7h3 ul71m473 r0b07!”

“I’m Miu Iruma, th’ Ultimate Inventor! Just a heads up, robots turn me on like _hell_ , so get whatever hole you have ready, Keebster!”

“W-Wh47?!”

“I am referred to as Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid.”

“I’m Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro. I’d be down to teach you guys about it if you want!”

“My name’s Angie Yonaga, and I’m the Ultimate Artist! I don’t take orders from anyone, and I draw whatever I feel like!”

“Tsumugi Shorigane’s my name, and cosplaying’s my game! Don’t try and get any of your grubby little mitts on my precious cosplays, though!”

Saihara looked around the room, nodding. “Is that everyone?” Chabashira quickly whipped out her Monopad, switching it on and selecting the report card.

“Someone hasn’t introduced themselves yet!” She pulled Saihara towards her, pointing to a gray figure at the top of the screen.

“W-Well, who h-hasn’t introduced themselves y-yet?” He became flustered at the realization of how close he was to Chabashira. The students began looking among each other, trying to see who hasn’t spoken up yet.

The unsure glances came to a halt when Momota yelled out, “Hey, it’s this fucker right here!” The classmates all turned towards a boy about 5’1 who was wearing a skeleton hoodie. His hair covered his left eye, leaving his visible right eye to glance around towards the others.

He pulled up his hoodie, narrowing his eyes and looking away. “Kokichi Oma- Ultimate Supreme Leader. Not like you needed to know.” Before any questions could be asked, the boy power-walked away, leaving the others to stare after him.

“Hey, guys, we should split up and look around the building! That way, we’ll cover more ground and we’ll be able to get a feel for the place!” Chabashira spoke up, snapping everyone’s attention away from where Oma last stood. “I’ll go with Saihara, and you guys can pair up with each other!”

Not waiting for any interjections, Chabashira picked up Saihara bridal-style and began walking away with him, leaving the boy very flustered. “C-C-Chabashira-sa-san-“ She only put him down when they were far enough away from the others.

“Hey, call me Tenko- we’re already great friends.” She smiled at him again. “Even if this is a killing game, you gotta promise me that you and I will get through this, and we’ll see the other side, okay?”

Saihara stared at her, then at the ground. He could vaguely feel tears forming in his eyes- the thought of someone entrusting Saihara with both of their survival made him quite emotional. Swallowing back the tears, he looked up at Tenko.

“I promise.”

“Great! Then c’mon, let’s look around!” She took his hand and began investigating with her newfound friend

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read my fic! have a great day! <3


End file.
